


【授翻/伏哈】纪念碑

by Lolita0904



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolita0904/pseuds/Lolita0904
Summary: 灵感来自劳伦斯·宾扬的Fall the Fallen*译文来自网络他们永远不会老朽,不像我们留下来的日渐衰老：他们永远不为耄耋所难,永远不为残年所累每当太阳落下,每当清晨来临,我们就会想起他们- Laurence Binyon (1869-1943)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 7





	【授翻/伏哈】纪念碑

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sofiaottoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaottoman/gifts).
  * A translation of [Lest We Forget](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324204) by [sofiaottoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaottoman/pseuds/sofiaottoman). 



> 灵感来自劳伦斯·宾扬的Fall the Fallen
> 
> *译文来自网络
> 
> 他们永远不会老朽,不像我们留下来的日渐衰老：
> 
> 他们永远不为耄耋所难,永远不为残年所累
> 
> 每当太阳落下,每当清晨来临,
> 
> 我们就会想起他们
> 
> \- Laurence Binyon (1869-1943)

每年，他都坚持来到小镇，静立在纪念碑前，风雨无阻。它为第三次巫师战争的英烈而树立。无数人，无数人阵亡在那场浩劫里，即便已经过去一个世纪，恢复与重建家园的工程却仍在继续。战争中的英雄，像所有经典传说里的英雄人物一样，早已消失在时间的迷雾里。只有一个至今还偶尔在人们谈话的边角徘徊；大难不死的男孩已经脱身而去，同英灵在一起，就像亚瑟王，直到再次被需要时才会现身。当然，这都是些蠢话，所有的英雄都死在战场，可谁也不愿听这残酷的真相。

 ** _他_** 总会在每年十一月十一日的十一点钟来到奥特里——圣卡其·波尔村，然后在纪念碑面前静默立上十分钟后消失不见。他的身份无人知晓，而萨米·韦斯莱想象对方来此是为多年前为世人遗忘的罪状而忏悔。萨米喜欢偷偷溜出陋居，离开母亲和金妮姑奶奶的视线，躲在阴影里注视着男人，回想起祖母和金妮姑奶奶在他小时候讲述的，关于祖父和他的几个兄弟，以及最好的朋友哈利的故事。男人一离开，萨米便溜回家，假装自己方才是躲藏在花园里，或是写作业等等任何事情，只要大人从不起疑心，发现他溜出去看那个男人。

土地为冰霜所侵袭，脚下的草坪发出咯吱脆响；天气太冷而下不了雪，这冰封的季节！据说今年是迄今为止最冷的一年。祖母曾提过，因为黑魔王和大难不死的男孩那一战从世界汲取了太多魔法，所以才会越来越冷。萨米对此半信半疑，但通常情况下祖母总是对的。萨米瞟了一眼手表，不到一分钟 ** _他_** 就会出现，他又可以 ** _开始那项任务_** 。金妮姑奶奶喜欢认为第三次战争结束后，再不会有新的战争，可萨米并不这样想。迟早会出现下一任黑魔王，于是战火变再次燃烧，不过，他不怪她的美好愿望。那次战争里，她已经失去了许多亲人和朋友，这是他无意间偷听到的，祖母说她是自己前半生的粗糙临摹而已。

同以往一样， ** _他_** 幻影移形到纪念碑前，宛如一只幽灵，静静地站了十分钟。萨米也站着，紧盯着那个陌生人沉浸在那场他一无所知的战争往事里。他有无数个问题，却谁也不能解答，除了祖母和金妮姑奶奶，但询问她们并不是好主意。“你好。”他惊讶地抬起头。“你一定是个韦斯莱。”男人站在他面前，这么近距离看，对方的样貌并不比萨米年长许多——也许只有十八岁。“过去五年你都会来这里，对吗？”萨米发现自己点点头。“为什么？”

“因为……”萨米话音渐渐微弱，因为他不想承认自己是为了他，“因为爷爷，罗纳德·韦斯莱，在战争中死去了。”陌生人点点头，绿眼睛闪动着一抹难以解读的感情，他移开视线，转而望向远处放的某一点，这是个奇怪的反应。陌生人对长椅比手势，走过去坐下，当他折起一条腿垫在身下，又曲起另一条，脑袋枕在膝盖上，凝视着纪念碑时，萨米惊讶极了。于是他也在陌生人身边坐下，前后摇晃着双腿。“是的。”陌生人赞同道，“他死在霍格沃茨沦陷——”

“霍格沃茨没有沦陷！”萨米打断他，“霍格沃茨从来没有沦陷。”陌生人笑了，笑声古怪地透着苦涩。萨米皱起眉，突然间不太确定了。

“好吧，那他是什么时候死的？”

“他……”萨米一边想，一边眉头紧锁，他确信父母对他讲过祖父是怎么去世的，可他记不起来，太奇怪了，祖母或是金妮姑奶奶肯定在他面前提到过。“他……我……？”陌生人悲哀地微笑。

“他是为了确保所有学生撤离霍格沃茨而牺牲的，当时学校落在黑魔王手里。那一年，他，还有赫敏决定不返校，而是帮助大难不死的男孩，与他……逃亡。”

“他们认识大难不死的男孩？”陌生人点头，“奶奶从没说过。”陌生人勉强一笑。

“完全是机缘巧合，三个人在那个时候来到霍格沃茨。你瞧，他们刚找到线索，正在寻找的东西就藏在学校里，所以他们想前去确认。那一年霍格沃茨继续开放的唯一理由是麦格教——校长认为，必须为那些寻求庇护的孩子们提供一个容身之地。见到他们，金妮很高兴，她也想和他们一起走，但她知道大难不死的男孩放心不下她，所以同意与他分手。”

“金妮姑奶奶和大难不死的男孩交往过？”

“只交往了一小段时间。那时他六年级，她五年级，然后邓布利多死了，为了保护金妮，他认为分手比较好，她同意了。我觉得她知道对方需要她安然无恙，才能专心完成任务。”陌生人的嘴唇弯起来，萨米怀疑那时他极力试图模仿微笑。“不提这些啦。总之三人到了霍格沃茨开始搜找，而不知为何伏地魔——”

“你说了他的名字。”陌生人狡黠地露齿而笑。

“他现在都死了，又有什么关系呢？”

“那你也不应该说他的名字。”

“有位智者曾经告诉我，避免称呼他的名字，只会增加你的恐惧。”陌生人瞥了他一眼。

萨米不自在地扭动身子。“邓布利多以前跟哈利说过类似的话，奶奶告诉我的。”陌生人点点头，脸色浮现出一种奇异的表情，萨米几乎认为他感到很愉快。

“他是个非常伟大、富有智慧的巫师。”陌生人答道，“黑魔王的一个间谍告诉他，大难不死的男孩就在霍格沃茨寻找某件东西，所以黑魔王决定集中兵力，对城堡发动攻击。”

“他的军团很庞大吗？他真的有半人马、狼人、巨人、食人鬼，所有怪物吗？”萨米激动地问，终于有人肯告诉他了。

“以及巫师，你不应该忘记他们。”陌生人温柔地责备道。

“怎么还会有人愿意站在他那边呢？他不是很邪恶吗？”

“邪恶？”陌生人顿了顿，“也许吧。他想成为世界上最强大的巫师，把魔法界重建回还没受麻瓜文化严重影响的模样。那是个宏大的计划，到现在我还不确定他的想法最终是否真的毫无道理。”萨米皱眉。“我不是说他的手段是正确的，杀死麻瓜和麻瓜出身的巫师毫无意义。真的毫无意义。但是依然……”陌生人的话音渐渐微弱。

“你怎么能这么说呢？他就是坏人，他的理念都是错误的，他想要力量，完全不关心巫师的生命。”

“你说得像是你非常了解。”陌生人轻柔地说，“可你的年纪看起来并不足以让你能亲自经历那场战争。”

“你也是。”萨米指出，陌生人神秘地笑了笑，“为什么你每年要来这儿，还选在这个时间？”

“为了沦陷日。总得有人记得，虽然记得的人每年都越来越少。对你来说，这些刻在石头上的名字都只是名字而已，最好不过是他们的相片和故事；可与我而言，他们都是我的故人。他们中的一些也许并非死在我手里——天知道德拉科·马尔福是个多烦人的讨厌鬼——但他们都值得被记住，哪怕只有我记得。我每年都在这个时候来到这里，是因为这一天，这个月，这个时间，都意味着要缅怀这些死在战场上的人。在麻瓜界，今天曾被列为休战日，可他们也忘记了他们的战争。没有亲自作战的人是很难理解战争的代价的。对你来说，这只是刻满名字的纪念碑，对我来说它是一种目所能见的提醒，提醒我记得那些许多年前我认识的人。”陌生人移开视线。

沉重的静默在两人之间蔓延开，萨米看着纪念碑，幻想着若是他坐在这里，而他朋友的名字被刻在上面，还有亲人，其他认识的人。他想，那么心情便大有不同，多了个人层面的感怀。名字被刻在纪念碑上旨在永不忘却，可对他来说仅仅是——名字罢了。“你——”萨米深深吸了口气，“你知道大难不死的男孩和黑魔王后来发生什么了吗？”陌生人似乎僵住了。

“为什么要问这个？”

“因为谁也没有告诉我，他们只会说黑魔王不复存在，我们应该对此心怀感恩。”

“你觉得他们怎样了呢？”

“我……他们同时向对方抛去杀戮咒，然后同归于尽？”

“这是一种普遍的说法。”陌生人赞同道。

“那你知道吗？”

“只有他们本人才知道。无论是谁说过，或是未来将要说的，都只是推测。最后的咒语抛出后，他们被遮掩了，外界看不见他们。只有当他们竖起的球体屏障被解除，大家才知道战斗结束了。”

“噢。”

“是的，噢，我想他们以他们想要的方式结束了。到底是谁打败了谁，永远也不会有定论，毕竟我们都知道黑魔王原本是可以赢的，却因自己的魔法反弹而死。”萨米不喜欢这个说法，眉头紧锁。

“可英雄总会胜利。”

“假如他真是英雄的话。”

“什么？”

“如果可以，大难不死的男孩会第一个告诉你他不是英雄，他只是个普通的男孩，在麻瓜界长大，有一天突然被告知自己是个巫师。他不是英雄，只是哈利。”

“但那些被他拯救的人呢？还有——等等，哈利？”

“是的，他叫哈利。”

“爷爷奶奶和金妮姑奶奶有个朋友也叫哈利。”

“他们是有。”陌生人淡淡地说，萨米盯着地面，突然有人在不远处幻影显形。

“哈利？”陌生人站起身，走向新来客，萨米跟着他，似乎对方的名字是哈利。

“你好，汤姆。”所以另一个人是汤姆。萨米的目光投向他，对方全身都裹在黑袍里，表情些微不自然。这个叫汤姆的男人看着纪念碑。“所以你是去了这里。”他飞快地瞟了一眼萨米，“我明白了，你又和韦斯莱搅在一起。”他说。哈利微微笑了笑，摇摇头。“好了，既然你结束了感伤，那就走吧。”

“再见——我还没问过你的名字。”

“萨米。”

“再见，萨米，和你聊天很愉快，但恐怕我不会再来了。”接着，他们就消失了。萨米思索着哈利那句扑朔难懂的话，他当然会再来，他每年都来。

“塞缪尔·詹姆·韦斯莱你在干什么！”金妮姑奶奶嚷道，萨米转身看到她大步走来，“你刚才在跟哪个年轻人说话？”

“他每年都会来这里。”

“你又是怎么知道的？”她棕色的眼睛盯着他，萨米感一阵到羞愧。

“我看见的。每年的今日，哈利都会在十一点出现。但另外一个人我从没见过——他叫汤姆。”

“每年？”他点点头。

“爷爷真的在霍格沃茨沦陷日牺牲了吗？”金妮姑奶奶睁大了眼睛，脸色苍白，接着抿紧嘴唇。

“你从哪里听来的？”

“所以是真的啰？”

“塞缪尔！”

“哈利告诉我的。”金妮姑奶奶摇晃起来，要不是他一把拽住，她就要跌倒在地了。于是他搀着她坐到他和哈利坐过的那把长椅上，她看起来还是很苍白，萨米开始担心她是不是病得很重，要不要跑去叫妈妈过来。

“那么，他还活着。”她喃喃地说，然后开始大笑。萨米担忧地看着她，泪水开始沿着她的面颊流淌。“我就知道他藏着什么鬼花招，我就知道！”她从袖子里掏出一块手帕，擦拭眼睛，“我终于可以问他做了什么了。”

“他说他不会再来了。”萨米说。“另外，他可能只是凑巧叫哈利。”他补充道，意识到她以为那个人就是她儿时的朋友哈利。

“不。”她说，以一种令他惊讶的肯定语气，“他就是哈利·波特，我很确定。”

**Author's Note:**

> 翻译地很快很轻松，这篇文发布在07年所以抛开什么十九年后的设定，按作者喜欢的结局发展了。我个人是真的非常喜欢纪念这类的题材，也非常喜欢以第三人视角看到trhp，更喜欢的是本篇笼罩在哈利身上的神秘气息以及大块留白。大难不死的男孩和黑魔王的结局是什么，都留给我们想象啦。


End file.
